One-shot Bamon
by JessieTrager
Summary: Ensemble de récits plus ou moins court sur un vampire arrogant et une petite sorciére
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! Aprés une trés longue absence je reviens enfin ce soir avec une toute nouvelle histoire sur un tout nouveau pairing que j'ai découvert un peu par hasard . **

**Suite a quelques soucis et une panne d'inspiration j'avais un peu mis de côté l'écriture , tout en continuant a venir lire des histoires de temps en temps . C'est comme cela que je suis tombé sur des fics Kennett , que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Puis une chose en entrainant une autre je suis rentré dans le monde du Bamon , moi qui était une inconditionnelle du Delena et qui ne voyais personne d'autres pour Damon . Il a bien fallu que je change mon fusil d'épaules aprés avoir lu ma toute premiére histoires : Mauvais départ écrite par Teambonbon972 ! Une vrai pépite ! **

**Puis on suivi sephiriaa , WhiteBlackGrey ... et pleins d'autres ! Ainsi que de nombreux Blogs que j'ai avidement dévorer . **

**Bien décidé a continuer mes histoires en cours , je n'ai pu m'empécher de me lançer dans un petit One-shot , suivi j'espere de pleins d'autres . A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez .**

**Se situe pendant la saison 3 episode 18 : Damon c'est fait capturer par Rebekah , au moment de s'en allez Bonnie l'aperçoit et malgrés tout le mal quelle peut penser de lui , décide de l'aider ... **

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Chacune de ses blessures le faisait horriblement souffrir . Il se sentait faible et il avait de plus en plus de mal a garder les yeux ouverts . Il luttait pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes , mais avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu il savait qu'il ne servait a rien de lutter . Dans un geste désespères , il tira sur ses chaines mais n'arriva qu'a s'entailler plus profondément les poignets .

Un grognement lui échappa quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher . Cette sale garce venait admirer son travail . Elle voulait le voir crever . Rien que cette idée le mettait dans une rage folle .

Ca et le fais qu'il ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher .

OoooO

- " Tu me vois ravie que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente ..." s'exclama Klaus visiblement content de lui .

Bonnie préféra garder le silence , elle savait qu'elle était faible , elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter un marché avec un être aussi vil que lui , mais elle n'avait pas le choix il avait menacé de tuer Jeremy .

- " Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais , je souhaiterais pouvoir rentrez chez moi ..." Grogna-t-elle

- " Bien sûr ! " Répondit ce dernier sans se départir de son sourire Bonnie en avait froid dans le dos .Si elle c'était écouter elle serait partie en courant . Mais justement elle n'était pas n'importe qui , elle était une sorcière , une Bennett .

Ils traversèrent un long couloir menant a l'entrée , dans un silence quasi-religieux . Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle n'eut aucun mal a entendre le gémissement de douleur provenant d'une petite pièce dont la porte état entrouverte .

Comme poussée par une force invisible , elle s'y dirigea et resta figée d'horreur devant ce quelle avais sous les yeux. Damon Salvatore , poignet entravé par des menottes accrochées au plafond . Son indémodable chemise noire déchirer , le torse mutilé. On aurait dit qu'un animal sauvage avait fait ses griffes a même sa peau .

Une mare de sang goutter a ses pieds . A moitié dans les vapes , ce dernier ne semblait même pas avoir réaliser sa présence .

- " Apparemment ce cher Damon a contrarié ma chère sœur ..." Lui expliqua Klaus en venant ce placer juste derrière elle. " Et tu sais a quel point elle peut se montrer susceptible et rancunière ..."

Elle ne trouva rien a répondre , elle n'arrivais pas a détacher ses yeux de ses innombrables blessures .

- " Mais peut-être souhaites-tu le libérer ? " lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille . " Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas tué ta mère ..."

Glacée , elle se dégagea et entrepris de quitter cette maison au plus vite sans se retourner . Elle n'avait qu'une envie , rentrer chez elle , a l'abri . Arrivée au coin de la rue , elle pressa le pas , mais plus elle s'éloignait , plus elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine . L'image de Damon défilait devant ses yeux , la narguant .

Elle refusait de se laissez allez au sentimentalisme , mais elle n'arrivait pas a faire comme si de rien n'étais . Le voir si faible , si démunis l'avais touchez . Elle réalisa alors que malgré tout ce qu'avait dit Klaus , elle ne voulait pas laissez la vengeance dirigeait sa vie .

Certes elle en voulait a Damon , elle était en colère contre lui , mais elle ne pouvais pas le laissais mourir sans rien faire . Sa conscience l'en empêcher tout simplement .

OoooO

A mi-chemin entre l'inconscience , Damon percevait une présence autour de lui , il sentait quelques choses sur sa aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux , mais il était bien trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement .

- " Damon ..." Grogna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues , le forçant a ouvrir les yeux , a la regarder .

- " Bonnie ..." Gémit-il dans un souffle Il l'entendit murmurer quelques choses dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et il se sentit brusquement partir en avant.

Sans trop savoir comment , Bonnie réussis a ne pas basculer sous le poids de Damon qui c'était littéralement effondrer sur elle .

- " Fais un effort bon sang !" Souffla-t-elle en glissant son bras autour de sa taille .

- " Désolé , mais je suis a mon maximum ..." Grogna-t-il en essayant de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'effondrer.

Bonnie l'aider comme elle pouvait , mais elle était plus petite que lui et il était un vrai poids lourd . Il mire un temps infini a regagner la porte d'entrée , et a chaque seconde qu'il passais il croyait entendre les pas de Rebekah venir vers eux . Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était certaine que n'importe quel vampire a dix kilomètres a la ronde pouvais l'entendre .

- " Dis-moi que tu es venu en voiture ? " Grogna-t-il en s'accrochant un peu plus a elle .

-" Non ! " Répondit-elle simplement en se forçant a continuer .

La situation était si desesperer que Damon ne pus s'empecher d'en rire . S'il arrivait a s'éloigner suffisamment de la demeure des Michaelson , sans se faire repérer , cela serais un véritable miracle .

-" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! " Ragea-t-elle

Il mourrait d'envie de lui balancer une remarque bien placée , mais il n'en avait même pas la force . Ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que des blocs de béton . Et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder a perdre conscience .

- " Pause ! " Souffla-t-il

- " Non on continue , on ne peut pas s'arrêter ..." Rétorqua-t-elle

- " Je ne peux plus ..." Gémit-il avant de s'effondrer littéralement contre un arbre , entrainant Bonnie dans sa chute.

- " Merde ! " Grogne cette dernière en tentant de le retenir sans succès . " Damon ..." Murmura t -elle en posant sa main sur sa joue , mais ce dernier ne réagis même pas .

Elle se mit a réfléchir a un moyen de s'en sortir , mais elle se rendis rapidement compte qu'ils ne leur rester pas beaucoup de solutions . Certes elle pouvait le laissez la et rejoindre le manoir des Salvatore , mais c'était prendre le risque qu'ils reprennent Damon avant son retour . Et la batterie de son téléphone l'ayant lâcher quelques heures plus tôt , elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter quelqu'un .

Ne lui rester plus qu'une solution qui l'a rebuté , mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle ne voulait pas avoir fais tous ces efforts pour rien .

Elle se dépêcha de retirer sa veste et remonta la manche de son tee-shirt.

-" Damon ! " Grogna-t-elle a nouveau en tentant de le réveiller . " Sil te plait ! " le supplia-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte Il devait impérativement reprendre conscience , elle n'avait rien sur elle qui lui aurais permis de faire couler son sang.

- " Allez Damon , tu devrais en profiter pour une fois que je consens a te donner un peu de mon sang ..." le taquina t-elle en espérant provoquer une réaction chez le vampire

- " Non ..." Chuchota-t-il finalement . " Non pas ton sang ..."Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle , mais elle l'avait parfaitement entendu

-" Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger ..." Répondit-elle d'une voix cinglante . Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait blessée par sa réaction .

- " Non ..." Répéta t-il en tentant de se redresser sans y parvenir

- " Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais le choix ..." lui fit-elle remarquer

-" Pars ! " Grimaça-t-il de douleur . Il était livide

- " Non ! " Rétorqua-t-elle . " J'ai risqué ma vie pour te sortir de la , alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de boire mon sang sans discuter . Que l'on puisse se tirer d'ici au plus vite ..." Grogna-t-elle a la limite de l'hystérie.

- " Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes ! " Balbutia-t-il en peinant a garder les yeux ouverts .

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir . D'ordinaire il ne se serait pas fait autant prier . Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de refuser de se servir directement sur quelqu'un .

- " Expliques toi alors ! " Rétorqua-t-elle

- " J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang ..." Grogna-t-il . " Je n'arriverai pas a m'arrêter , je vais te drainer ..."

L'espace d'un instant son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine . Elle n'avait pas pensé a cette possibilité .

- " On a pas le choix ! " Répondit-elle finalement après avoir longuement hésiter .

Damon la devisageait comme si elle était devenu folle . D'ailleurs elle l'était sans doute un peu . Il venait de lui avouer qu'il pourrait la tuer et elle voulait quand même lui donner son sang . Mais elle ne pouvait non plus le laissais là , c'était au-dessus de ses forces .

- " Depeche toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! " Grogna-t-elle en lui tendant son bras .

Instantanement son visage se transforma , mais il hésiter encore . Il ne voulait pas la tuer , mais il ne voulait pas non plus mourir .

- " Viens là ! " lui ordonna-t-il en la faisant basculer contre lui sans lui demander son avis . " Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de m'arrêter ..." Chuchota-t-il avant de déchirer la peau de son poignet.

La douleur n'était pas la même que quand il l'avait attaqué . Cela en était presque supportable . Elle sentait Damon la tirer davantage contre lui , il tenait son poignet d'une main , faisant serpenter l'autre autour de sa taille . Elle n'avait jamais était aussi proche de lui , mais elle n'osait pas bougeais . Elle l'entendais grogner de plaisir tandis qu'il se nourrisé d'elle .

- " Damon ..." Chuchota-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes .

La tête commencer a lui tourner . Elle tenta de tirer sur son poignet mais ce dernier la tenait bien trop serrer .

-" Sil te plait , stop ! " Grogna t-elle en commençant a se débattre avec plus de convictions . Damon lui avait dit qu'elle devrait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter . Quelque chose qui aurait plus d'importance pour lui que son sang .

- " Sil te plait pense a Elena ! " croassa t-elle . elle cru quellle avait reussi quand il leva les yeux vers elle . Ses veines étaient toujours apparentes .

- " Damon ..." chuchota t-elle . Mais en moins d'une seconde il la fis basculer sur le dos et s'installa entre ses jambes .

La panique qui l'avait brusquement envahie , lui donna la force de se débattre . Telle une furie elle se déchainer contre lui .

- " Non ! " Cria-t-elle alors que Damon plongeait ses crocs avec force dans la peau de son cou . Elle se débattit a nouveau , en vain . Il était beaucoup trop fort Elle allais mourir pour avoir voulu l'aider . Foutu karma .

Perdu dans sa soif de sang , il poussait frénétiquement ses hanches contre les siennes d'une manière tout a fais obscène. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas a sentir l'érection de ce dernier contre le haut de sa cuisse .

Elle se douter que le sexe et le partage de sang étaient liés , mais elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir l'occasion de le découvrir par elle-même . Elle trouvait tout cela tout bonnement dégoutant .

Elle tenta de se defendre a nouveau , mais plus elle se debatté , plus elle sentais que cela l'excitait . Elle s'apprêtait a laisser tomber quand elle réalisa avec effroi que le sexe était surement le seul recourt qu'elle avais .

Il lui avait dit de trouver un moyen , n'importe lequel . Elle espérait juste , que son envie d'elle l'emporterait sur son envie de boire son sang .

Sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau .

Sans plus réfléchir de peur de changer d'avis , elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et entrepris de défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon . Si jamais on lui avait dit ce quelle s'apprêter a faire , elle n'aurais pas hésiter a balancer un anévrisme a la dite personne . Mais en cet instant , le sexe avec Damon sembler une meilleure option que mourir vider de son sang .

D'un geste nerveux elle déboutonna son jean et fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair. Elle sentit l'érection du vampire contre sa main et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir troubler .

- " Damon ! " Grogna-t-elle dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention sur ce quelle était en train de lui faire .

Ce qui sembla marcher vu qu'il cessa enfin de boire son sang pour la dévisageais longuement . Ses lèvres étaient rouges de son sang . L'espace d'un instant elle hésita a continuer , mais Damon fut bien plus rapide quelle .

Elle sentit ses mains se posaient sur ses jambes , remonter lentement sa jupe sur le haut de ses cuisses . D'un geste impatient il lui arracha sa petite culotte avant de baisser son pantalon . Liberant par la même occasion son érection douloureuse .

Inconsciement elle recommanca a se débattre , tout allais trop vite . Beaucoup trop !

- " Ne bouge pas ! " Grogna Damon en s'emparant de ses poignets , les plaquant durement au sol ; son souffle était hiératique , mais les veines sous ses yeux avaient disparu .

- " Damon ..." Murmura-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par une paire de lèvres dures et exigeante . Le glapissement qui lui échappa permis a ce dernier d'approfondir le baiser . Lui faisant gouter son propre sang sur sa langue .

Cela avait quelque chose de dégoutant , mais d'a la fois incroyablement existant . Et puis elle devait bien reconnaitre que jamais personne ne l'avais embrasser avec autant d'intensité . Elle semblait comme envoutée .

Sans s'en rendre compte elle cambra les hanches contre les siennes . Son sexe en érection battais sournoisement contre le sien .

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement d'une rare intensité . Il lâcha ses poignets et déchira son chemisier d'un geste sec et précis . Dévoilant a son regard avide de luxure une poitrine plus ronde et ferme qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginais.

Sans hésiter il entreprit de baiser avec passion chaque centimètre de sa peau .

- " Sil te plait ..." Soupira-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux

Elle peinait a garder l'esprit en alerte , elle avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tout moyen de réfléchir correctement .

- " Si chaude ! " Grogna-t-il en arrachant son soutien-gorge en son milieu . Avant de mordiller délicatement l'un de ses mamelons .

Ses lèvres, sa langue glissèrent sur sa peau , sur son ventre , migrant lentement vers le sud de sa personne dans une audacieuse caresse qu'il était le premier a lui prodiguer .

C'était de la torture , une délicieuse torture .

Le sang lui monter lentement a la tête et elle se surpris a crier son prénom en même temps que l'intensité de son orgasme déferler sur elle par vague .

Sans lui laissais le temps de se remettre de l'intensité de ce quelle venait de vivre , il glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses , les écartant davantage , avant de l'envahir totalement dans un grognement guttural .

Elle haleta , peinant a retrouver son souffle . Elle s'accrocha a lui de toutes ces forces . Les hanches de Damon butaient durement contre les siennes , dans un mouvement de vas et viens exigeant .

- " Sil te plait ! " Grogna-t-elle sans savoir si elle l'implorer de continuer ou de s'arrêter . De toute façon il ne l'écoutait même pas , au contraire . Il accélérait la cadence dans un rythme infernal . Il semblait ne plus pouvoir , ni vouloir s'arrêter

Elle sentit ses lèvres réclamer les siennes dans un profond baiser , avant de se perdre dans la chaleur de son cou . Déchirant sa peau .

- " Damon ! " Grogna-t-elle a l'instant ou un second orgasme déferlait sur elle . Son sexe compulsant contre le sien , l'entrainant a son tour dans les prémisses du plaisir .

OooO

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand ce dernier pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer . Il venait d'avoir une putain de relation sexuelle , avec Bonnie Bennett , dans les bois , a même le sol , comme des animaux .

- " Damon ..." Gémit elle grimaça-t-elle sous l'effet de la douleur et des courbatures

- " Tu dois boire mon sang ..." lui dit en mordant dans son poignet avant de le lui tendre .

Elle le fixa un long moment avant d'accepter . Elle se sentait bien trop faible pour refuser . Toutefois , elle en but juste assez pour ce sentir mieux .  
La main de Damon se posa sur sa joue et la caressa lentement .

Son regard avait perdu toute trace de noirceur , il était a nouveau lui même

- " Nous devrions rentrez ..." Balbutia-t-elle en tentant de se redresser , mais Damon était toujours couché sur elle , et il émanait d'eux une odeur de sexe et de sang mêles qui lui affoler ces sens . Lui donnant envie de recommencer . Ce qui était tout bonnement inconcevable .

- " Probablement ! " Soupira-t-il en remontant son pantalon . Non sans jeter un dernier regard au corps offert de sa petite sorcière . Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire tous les deux , et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire de même .

Nerveusement elle rabattue sa jupe sur ses cuisses , le reste de ses vêtements étaient en lambeau .

- " Prends ma veste ! " lui proposa-t-il en la posant sur ses épaules . Non sans jeter un rapide coup d'oeil a la rondeur de sa poitrine . Elle était tout bonnement époustouflante de beauté .

- " Merci ..." Chuchota-t-elle sans oser le regarder

- " Bonnie ..." Soupira-t-il devant son air concis .

-" Bien sur ce qui vient de se passer doit rester entre nous ..." le coupa-t-elle brusquement . " Meme si je doute que tu n'iras pas t'en vanter auprès de qui que ce sois ..." Ajouta-t-elle comme une évidence .

- " Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Bonnie ..." Rétorqua-t-il un étrange sourire aux lèvres .

- " Ce qui veut dire ? " lui demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète .

- " Ca ma petite sorcière tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! " lui chuchota-t-il au creu de l'oreille en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille avant de regagner le manoir a vitesse vampirique .

Finalement il devrait peut-être remercié Rebekah pour l'avoir kidnappé ; sans cela il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre pareil moment avec Bonnie Bennett . Et il n'était pas décidé a laisser passez sa chance .


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon second One shot Bamon . N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

_Qui n'a jamais joué au jeu de la bouteille ? Les règles sont simples , l'un des joueurs fait tourner une bouteille , designant un autre joueur , ce dernier devra alors répondre à une question indiscrète ou bien se soumettre à un gage ..._

* * *

C'était une soirée tranquille pas de vampires tueur , ni de loup-garou même les originels se faisait discret depuis quelque temps et si ce n'était cet orage qui les avait pris par surprise les obligeant à se rapatrier en vitesse au manoir . La journée aurait pu vraiment être super.

Non pas que le manoir des Salvatore n'était en rien agréable . Stefan avait même eu la gentillesse d'allumer un feu de cheminée pour la non vampire quel était , ce qui est est adorable de sa part .

Non le problème de Bonnie se situait ailleurs , vers un certain jeune homme aux yeux bleus , vampire lui aussi mais pas pour le moins du monde adorable .

Il était orgueilleux , rancunier , manipulateur, moqueur sarcastique mais par-dessus tout il était joueur, taquinant ça proie jusqu'à ce que cette dernière demande grâce.

Et ce soir pour son plus grand malheur sa proie c'etait elle .

Dès l'instant ou Elena avait eu la bêtise de proposer de jouer au jeu de la bouteille . Damon avait décidé de la faire craquer .

Heureusement pour elle le jeu rester assez soft et finalement elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'amuser .

- " A toi Bonnie ! " s'exclama Elena en lui tendant la bouteille .

-" Merci ! " Répondit-elle en fixant chacun des participants dans les yeux , elle posa finalement la bouteille sur le sol et d'un geste précis la fit tourner .

Un tour, deux tours, trois tours

La bouteille ralentie jusqu'à s'immobiliser pile devant la personne qu'elle voulait .

- " Damon ..." Murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant très attentivement.

C'était une chance qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer , pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu Damon Salvatore étais a ça merci

- " Attention à toi petite sorciere , la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! " La prévint-il mais nullement impressionné Bonnie réfléchissez à sa vengeance.

Elle aurait pu lui demander de se déshabiller et d'aller courir tout nu autour du manoir mais elle était certaine que cela ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde .

- " Action ou vérité finit-elle par lui demander .

- " Action rétorqua-t-il joueur.

- " Apres avoir longuement réfléchi ! " s'exclama-t-elle en s'amusant de son impatience . " Ton action et de te nourrir exclusivement d'animaux de la forêt pendant toute une journée ..."

-" Quoi ? " S' égosilla -t-il en devenant blême.

- " Tu m'as très bien comprise !" s'esclaffa-t-elle avec Elena et Caroline . " Tu n'auras qu'à te demander à Stefan comment on attrape les lapins .Même son petit frère trouva l'idée sensationnelle vue qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffé à son tour.

Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier Damon n'avez pas dit son dernier mot .

- " Ok accepta-t-il . " Une journée ..." .

Elle le dévisagea surprise mais heureuse d'avoir fait fléchir le grand Damon Salvatore tout du moins le croyez t-elle.

- " à mon tour ! " dit-il en prenant la bouteille et la posa à même le sol et la fit tourner sur elle-même .

un tour deux tours trois tours

la bouteille s'arrêta lentement face à Stefan qui pour le coup ne riez plus du tout .

Sadique comme son frère pouvez être il savait que ce dernier aller se venger.

- " Alors petit frère action ou vérité ? " lui demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier hésita et finalement ...

- " Action ! " répondit-il nerveusement.

- " Oh joie , Oh bonheur ! " s'exclama-t-il ravie . " Ton action et de rouler la galoche du siècle hésita-t-il entre Caroline et Bonnie.

Il s'apprêta à dire Bonnie pour se venger de cette dernière mais l' idée même de son petit frère embrassans la sorcière le déranger quelque peu .

- " Caroline dit-il en rigolant devant la mine déconfite du jeune vampire .

- " Non maisça va pas s'exclama-t-il visiblement gêné.

- " C'est le jeu petit frère lui fit-il remarquer. " Je suis moi-même cantonner au régime végétarien toute une journée ..."

Elena et Tyler le fusiller du regard mais il s'amusait tellement que cela n'avait pas d'importance .

- " N'oublie pas la langue précisa-t-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure d'un geste suggestif.

Stefan ne put s'empêcher de blêmir en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Caroline qui était dans le même état .

Résolu a en finir au plus vite il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa .

Surprise Caroline avait entre ouvert la bouche pour protester et Stefan en avez profité pour y glisser sa langue jouant avec la sienne pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser .

- " Désolé ! " Balbutia-t-il gêné.

- " Je ... Euh ... Pas de souci ..." Croassa telle dans le même état .

- " Franchement, vous devriez voir vos têtes ... " Explosa de rire Damon .

- " Ce n'est pas drôle ! " Grimaça Elena en posant sa main sur le bras de Stefan, comme un chien lèverai la patte pour marquer son territoire .

- " Oh si ça l'est ! " Rétorqua-t-il . " C'est juste que nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour ..."

- " Nous n'avons pas tous un cote sadique comme toi ! " grogna Bonnie qui commensais a en avoir marre de ce jeu stupide.

- " Ouais , ouais toi tu es parfaite Miss dévotion altruiste et tout ce qui s'ensuit ..." la coupa-t-il froidement .

- " De toute manière je n'ai plus envie de jouer ..." Dit Tyler . " Caroline tu viens ? " demanda-t-il en fixant sa petite amie qui semblait à milieu de là .

- " Oui ... " Répondit-elle finalement. " Je suis fatigué en plus ..."

- "Bonne nuit ..." Dis Elena est pertinent

-" Quoi? Alors plus personne ne veut jouer? Demanda Damon qui commencer pourtant a bien s'amuser . Il était décidément tous trop coincé .

- " Ce n'est pas notre faute si ton humour à deux balles a gâché l'ambiance ..." Grommela Elena en entraînant Stefan avec elle

- " Ne reste plus que nous deux ..." Rétorqua Damon nullement vexer en dévisageant Bonnie avec intérêt .

- " Ne rêve pas siffla-t-elle . " Moi aussi je monte me coucher ..." Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant . Mais la main de Damon sur son bras l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris , est-il devenu fou poser la main sur elle .

- " Viens au moins boire un verre avec moi , tu me dois bien ça après tout ..." lui dit-il en l'entraînant résolument vers le bar . Et sans trop savoir pourquoi Bonnie se laissa faire .

- " Juste un ! " precisa telle en acceptant le verre bien tassé qu'il lui tendais .

OOOOOOOOO

Deux heures plus tard , Bonnie ne cesser de rire aux blagues plus que douteuse d'un certain vampire légèrement plus sobre quel, mais pas de beaucoup .

Étrangement elle se sentait bien , elle passé un bon moment . Ce qui était étonnant vu qu'elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Damon d'ordinaire .

Mais ce soir , cela était forcément du a l'alcool , elle trouver sa présence supportable est un brin amusantes .

- " Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire sorcière ! " Lui fit-il d'ailleurs remarquer.

- " Disons que je suis suffisamment alcoolisé pour apprécier ton humour graveleux ! " Rétorqua-t-elle.

- " Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un petit frère coincé et prude !"

- " Damon ! " Grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête

- " Quoi ? " Rétorque-t-il . " Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il t'embrasse à la place de Caroline ?"

- " Non mais ça ne va pas ! " Grimaça t'elle franchement dégoûtée , elle aurait eu l'impression d'embrasser son frère .

- " et si je t'avais demandé de m'embrasser moi ? " demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- " Quoi? " Blêmit telle .

" Non ! "

- " Quoi ? Tu dois avouer que c'est tentant tout de même ! " Rétorqua-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse. " Je suis plutôt bien fait de ma personne que dis-je , je suis magnifique et je peux à l'occasion me montrer doux et attentionné ... En plus, j'embrasse comme un dieu ... "

Damon aurait certainement continué de vanter ses mérites si le rire de Bonnie ne l'en n'avait pas empêcher. Elle glousser comme une poule et ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter , ce qui était franchement désagréable.

- «Tu comme fini" Grogna t'il

- " Pardon ! " Gemit elle en retenant avec peine une nouvelle explosion de rire .

- " je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? " Grimaca t-ilen leurs resservant un verre .

- " Damon Salvatore , doux et attentionné ..." gloussa-t-elle avant d'avaler son verre cul sec .

- " je n'ai pas dit que ça , petite sorcière ! " rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement .

- " le reste n'est franchement pas important ! " ricana-t-elle

- " ah non vraiment ? " Dit-il vraiment

- " Vraiment ! " Approuva-t-elle.

- " Prouve-le ! " rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant encore , se trouvant plus près de Bonnie qu'il ne l'avait jamais était.

- " Comment ? " Croassa tel nerveusement.

- " Embrasse-moi ! " Dit-il en fixant sa bouche avec insistance .

Bonnie Bennett avait des lèvres charnues , un vrai appel à la luxure et à la débauche . Il c' était souvent demandé ce que cela serai d'y goûter . C'était enfin l'occasion .

- " Dans tes rêves ! " Grogna-t-elle en reculant

-" Oh mes dans mes rêves ma jolie sorcière , tu fais plus que cela , bien plus ..." Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

- " Laisse tomber Damon , ton petit jeu de séduction ne marche pas avec moi! " Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir comme une gamine prise en faute .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? " Demanda-t-il en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

- " Je le sais, c'est tout ..." Répliqua-t-elle

-" Alors embrasse moi , qu'est-ce que tu risques? Lui demande t'il

Tout absolument tout , eu telle envie de lui hurler . Mais elle préféra garder le silence . Damon l'a dévisagé avec convoitise et quelque part au plus profond de son être, elle aimée ça . Bien sûr elle aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de lui avouer.

-" Je vais plutôt aller me coucher! " Murmura-t-elle en reculant vers la porte . consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce sans commettre une immense bourde.

- " Pas si vite ! " grogna-t-il en la reteretenant par le bras .

-" Damon lâche-moi! " s'énerva telle en tentant de se dégager

-" Pas avant que tu ne mais embrasser ... " sussura -t-il au creux de son oreille en enlaçant sa taille

- " Pourquoi est ce soudain si important pour toi ? " lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement .

Certes Damon et elle ne cessse de se taquiner , de se lancer des piques . Mais jamais le vampire n'avait fait d'allusion sexuelle à son sujet . alors pourquoi voulait-il soudain l'embrasser . Cela n'avait aucun sens .

- " Ce n'était pas important ! " dit il . " Mais de voir à quel point tu t'y refuses , a comment dirais-je , attiser mon envie ..."

- " Sale porc ! " Grogna telle étrangement vexé .

- " Que veux-tu personne n'est parfait ..." gloussa-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa nuque . " Allez un peu de courage je sais que tu ne meurs d'envie ! " grogna-t-il en louchant d'une manière tout à fait obscene vers sa bouche .

- " ne m'oblige pas à te faire reculer Damon ! " s'écria-t-elle en tentant d'oter ses mains d'autour de sa taille.

- " Tu sais que tu n' es pas très drôle Bennett ! " soupira t-il en consentant a reculé d'un petit pas , plus symbolique qu'autre chose .

- " Désolé de te décevoir ! " Grimaca telle en commençant a battre en retraite .

- " Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! " rétorqua-t-il en l'obligeant a reculer dos au mur . " Je suis sur que tu es terriblement douée dans plein d'autres domaines ..." Sussura til en se penchant a l'orée de son cou .

Elle hoqueta de surprise le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine . Elle savait qu'il entendait et cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant .

- " Tu es cinglé siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- " Sans doute un peu ... " Approuva t-il dans un sourire. " Mais dis-moi qui ne l'ai pas ? " .

- " Maintenant ça suffit laisse-moi passer . " Grogna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais à peine l'avait-elle touché qu'il s'empara de ses poignets et la colla brusquement au mur .

- " Pas déjà ! " Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse . " J'adore m'amuser avec toi ! " .

- " Damon ... " Souffla-t-elle perdu.

Elle aurait déjà dû lui envoyer un anévrisme , à vrai dire elle ne savait pas pourquoi ne l'avez pas encore fait . Le bourbon qu'elle avait bu en grande quantité combinée à la chaleur du corps de Damon contre elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment se concentrer.

- " Bonnie , Bonnie ..." Chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille , son souffle chaud taquiner la peau sensible de son cou .

Elle le dévisagea intensément son regard habituellement bleu clair été aussi sombre qu'un ciel d'orage.

- " Juste un baiser ..." s'entendit dit-elle murmurer avant de prendre conscience de la portée de ces mots.

- " Promis ! " Mentit-il en sentant le feu du désir l'envahir .

Ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'un jeu , était soudain devenu une affaire très sérieuse .

Bonnie Bennett avait consenti à l'embrasser . La petite sorcière , melle je sais tout le dévisageait avec une intensité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas .

Il la vit se passer nerveusement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure . Avant de se pencher lentement vers lui . Elle hésita jusqu'a la dernière seconde , mais la tentation était trop grande .

Presque timidement elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes , leurs bouches se frôlaient a peine , mais elle s'apprêtait déja a reculer . Ce qui n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable .

Un feulement d désapprobation s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Damon . Avant de capturer celle de Bonnie dans un intense et passionné baiser .

Sans attendre une quelconque permission , sa langue c'était mise à jouer avec la sienne , ne lui laissant aucun répit . Il la sentit se tendre contre lui , tenter de rompre le baiser . Mais il la tenait si serrer et il l'a dégusté avec une telle ferveur , quelle ne tarda pas a se laissez allez .

La langue de Damon s'enrouler sournoisement autour de la sienne , dans une danse érotique . Il se permit même de grignoter gentiment sa lèvre inférieur .

Elle avait était folle de croire qu'un simple baiser avec Damon serait sans conséquence . C'était même définitivement tout le contraire . Il y avait un risque , un énorme . Celui de devenir accro .

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru a la fois trop cour et trop long . Le baiser pris fin . Et si elle ne ce n'était pas retenu au dernier moment , elle était certaine de le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter .

-" Damon ! " Chuchota-t-elle avant de soupirer de plaisir quand la langue de Damon vient effleurer la veine de son cou .

Ce dernier n'était visiblement pas décider a la laisser s'en allez . Et a dire vrai , elle n'avais pas tellement envie de partir non plus . Etrangement , elle trouvait qu'être dans les bras de Damon avais quelque chose de rassurant . Qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mal .

Elle sentit ses mains sagement poses sur ses hanches , remonter lentement vers sa poitrine . La frôlant du bout des doigts . Lui arrachant un soupir de contentement .

Tel un chef d'orchestre , il s'amuser de son corps comme d'un instrument. Sachant quel endroit toucher pour la faire vibrer .

- " Que ferais-tu si je te disais que je voulais plus ? " Chuchota-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

Damon étais en train de lui offrir une porte de sortie , elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça , mais le fait est qu'il l'avait fait .Elle aurait dû en profiter , saisir sa chance et remonter dans sa chambre .

Au lieu de cela elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha au col de sa chemise avant de l'embrasser . En moins d'une seconde , les mains de Damon s'égarèrent sur ses cuisses et la soulevèrent du sol comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume . Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille , s'accrochant a ses épaules pour ne pas tomber .

- " Pas ici !" Protesta-t-elle a l'instant où il lui arracha sa culotte .

Il cessa tout mouvement , semblant réfléchir , avant de lui sourire .

- " Oh si , ici ! " Rétorqua-t-il en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses . " Et sous la douche , et pour finir dans ma chambre ..." Précisa-t-il en défaisant la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon .

L'idée aurais dû la faire frémir , a tout moment ils pourraient être surpris . Et elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'expliquer , pourquoi elle avait accepté pareil chose . D'ailleurs elle ne le savait pas elle-même .

Il la dévisageait attentivement , parfaitement conscient du dilemme interne qui se jouer dans sa jolie petite tête . Il aurait cru la voir le gifler et partir en courant , mais son silence prolonger voulais tout dire . Tacitement elle accepter de se donner entièrement a lui , et étrangement cela le rendais fier .

Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin avec la petite sorcière , mais maintenant il était hors de question pour lui de reculer . Il avait envie d'elle a un point inimaginable .

Il défit les boutons de son chemisier un a un , lui laissant le temps de se préparer . Il ne voulait pas la brusquer , ni allez trop vite . Peu a peu , il dévoila un élégant soutien gorge en dentelle couleur de ses yeux . Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait d'aussi jolies rondeurs . Il en resta muet un cour instant , tellement elle était a couper le souffle .

- " Bonnie ..." Soupira-t-il presque sans s'en rendre compte .

Il y avait tellement de dévotions dans sa voix que cette dernière en fut toute retournée . Elle qui douter que ses formes plus généreuses que celle d'Elena plairait au vampire . Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute .

Il regarder sa poitrine se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration . Il semblait comme hypnotises et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le taquiner gentiment .

- " Arrete de les fixer comme ça , on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu une paire de seins de toute ta vie ! " Gloussa-t-elle .

Un feulement d'indignation s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Damon , il allait lui montrer a la petite sorciere si il était aussi inexpérimenté qu'elle ne l'avais insinues .

Il baissa brusquement son pantalon et son boxer , saisis les hanches de Bonnie et s'empala en elle sans douceur .

- " Alors sorcière ! " Grogna-t-il en commençant a la marteler furieusement .

Elle l'avait sentis pousser en elle , avec force , obligeant son sexe a s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir . Mais malgré la rudesse dont il avait fait preuve , elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur .

Juste une montée foudroyante de plaisir , qui menaçait de l'engloutir a tout moment . Mais la non plus elle n'arriver pas a avoir peur . Pourtant Damon était loin d'être tendre , et elle allais surement avoir des bleus et des contusions demain matin , mais pour l'instant elle avais bien d'autre chose a penser . Comme s'accrocher desesperement a son cou , alors que ce dernier grogner son contentement au creu de son oreille .

Elle haleta durement quand elle sentis sa main s'égarer entre ses jambes , a l'endroit meme ou il était relier l'un a l'autre , ses doigts glisser lentement entre ses plis , mettant a jour une petite boule de chaire frémissante .

Sans s'en rendre compte elle le supplia de ne pas s'arrêter et Damon eu la bonté de l'écouter . Continuant inlassablement de la taquiner .

- " Oh merde ! " Soupira-t-elle en tremblant violemment dans ses bras . Fauché par l'intensité de son orgasme .

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça , cela avait étais tellement fort , tellement intense . Elle avait sentis le désir couler dans ses veines avant de brusquement imploser . Délicatement il l'aida a reprendre lentement pieds dans la réalité , gardant ses mains sur ses hanches .

- " Damon ! " Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- " Ne dis rien ! " la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant .

C'était un baiser doux , tendre , mais également passionnais . Bonnie en resta muette , jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un l'embrasserait de cette façon un jour . Et si cela avait était le cas , elle n'aurait jamais pensais a Damon , mais elle se rendis compte qu'elle aurais eu tort .

Damon était le bon choix , le seul .

Quand ce dernier rompit finalement le baiser , elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres , savourant jusqu'au bout sa fragrance épicée avec cet arrière-gout de bourbon .

Damon le vis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire , un vrai sourire . Il avait enfin gouté a la sorcière et le moins que l'on puisse dire , c'est que cette dernière avais un gout de reviens ci .

Sa peau caramel légèrement salée , la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne . la chaleur de son sexe s'emboitant a la perfection avec le sien . Tout l'électriser , l'attirait , comme un papillon vers une flamme .

Il n'avait qu'une envie , recommencer , encore et encore . Combler a tout pris ce vide qu'il avait senti a l'instant où il avais quitter la moiteur si accueillante de son sexe . Entendre a nouveau son rythme cardiaque s'embalais , sentir son souffle hieratique sur sa peau .

- " Ou tu vas ? " Grogna-t-il en la voyant commencer a partir . Il remonta rapidement son pantalon et s'empara de son poignet .

- " Dormir ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en laissant échapper un bâillement .

Certes la journée avais était longue , mais en cet instant Damon s'en moquer pas mal . Il la voulait encore , il avait besoin d'elle .

- " Pas si vite ! " Siffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui . Regagnant la salle de bains de sa chambre en moins d'une seconde .

OoooOoooO

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer , Damon avait ouvert le robinet d'eau et elle c'était retrouver tremper . Et seule la bouche de Damon s'écrasant sur la sienne ; avais étouffer le cri de surprise quelle s'apprêtais a pousser .

- " Insatiable ! " Siffla-t-elle alors qu'il la délester prestement du peu d'habit qu'il lui restais

- " C'est ta faute ! " Retorqua t-il en faisant pareil avec ses propres vêtements .

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nue , face a face . Mais Bonnie n'eut même pas l'occasion de rougir devant la preuve évidente du désir que ressentait Damon pour elle , que ce dernier la retourna face au carrelage .

- " Penche toi en avant ! " Grogna-t-il en se lovant contre son dos .

Son souffle chaud sur son épaule l'espace d'une seconde , elle cessa de respirer ; réalisant ce que le vampire avait en tête . C'était si audacieux, si différant de ce quelle avais l'habitude .

La position sortant le plus de l'ordinaire quelle avais eu avec Jeremy étais celle de la cuillère et elle n'en gardait pas un impérissable souvenir .

- " Fais moi confiance ! " Chuchota-t-il en la forcant a le regarder . Dans d'autres circonstances elle n'aurais pu s'empecher de rigoler , mais en cet instant c'était exactement ce quelle voulais entendre

- " D'accord ! " Acquiesa t-elle avant de réclamer ses lèvres contre les siennes .

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de saisir délicatement ses hanches .

Parfaitement conscient de l'immense faveur quelle lui accordait , sa confiance .

Retenant la frénésie qu'il avais de se perdre a nouveau en elle , il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et caressa chacun de ses plis avant de glisser lentement deux de ses doigts dans la moiteur de son sexe .

Les mains sagement poses sur les carreaux de la douche , Bonnie retenait avec difficultés les gémissements quelle sentais se bousculer dans sa gorge .

Damon prenait son temps pour la découvrir , la taquinant juste ce qu'il fallait . Elle aimait ça ! Cette douceur , cette tendresse c'était agréable .

Elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que Jeremy n'avais jamais eu pareil attention a son égarts , cette delicatesse , cette prévenance .

Meme quand il l'avais pris sauvagement contre le mur du salon , il avais fait en sorte de faire passez son plaisir avant le sien .

- " Sil te plait ! " soupira t-elle alors qu'il venait a nouveau de retirer sa main . La laissant frustrer .

- " Tu es sûr ? " Murmura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur son épaule .

- " Oui ! " Répondit elle en lui souriant

Ses mains remontèrent a nouveau sur ses hanches , elle se pencha légèrement en avant .

Elle pouvait sentir le sexe de Damon battre sournoisement contre ses fesses . Puis glisser lentement sur son sexe .

Ce dernier l'avait si bien travaillé qu'il n'eut aucun mal a se glisser a nouveau en elle . Laissant échapper un soupir de contentement .  
Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose , mais elle n'arriva pas a en comprendre le sens .

Elle aurait cru qu'il la prendrait aussi brusquement que la première fois . Mais ces gestes étaient lent , presque imperceptibles . Elle entendait son souffle ; il était lourd , profond .

- " Damon ! " Soupira-t-elle en cambrant davantage les hanches .

Ce dernier se contenta de gémir plus fort , avant de lui rendre sa poussée d'un mouvement de hanche .

- " Plus fort ! "ne put elle s'empêcher de grogner en basculant la tête en arrière .

Instinctivement leurs bouches se rencontrèrent .

Elle sentit les mains de Damon se crisper sur ses hanches , accélérant brusquement la cadence , lui arrachant un glapissement de joie .

OoooOoooO

Damon était en train de perdre la tête , il ne savait pas comment il arriver a rester doux alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie , la prendre sauvagement , au point de l'écarteler .

Meme quand cette dernière l'avais supplies d'allez plus fort , il avais accélérer le rythme sans pour autant se montrer brutal . Il avait envie de prendre son temps , savourer le fait d'être a l'intérieur d'elle .Il avait l'impression de rentrer a la maison , d'être enfin a sa place .

C'était a la fois grisant et flippant . Flipant car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui . C'était Bonnie , la petite sorcière , la meilleure amie d'Elena . La jolie brune qu'il avait passait temps de temps a convoiter .

C'était comme si tout le désir , la passion , l'envie qu'il ressentais en la voyant , c'était brusquement transposer sur Bonnie en se multipliant .

Sa main droite quitta sa hanche , remonta lentement vers sa poitrine , ronde , ferme . Le mamelon fièrement dresser n'attendais qu'une chose , qu'une bouche chaude se pose sur lui . , l'englobe totalement .

Il accéléra brusquement le mouvement de ses hanches , lui arrachant un cri de surprise , mêle a la supplique de ne pas s'arrêter .  
Bonnie avait perdu toute notion du temps , c'était comme si elle et Damon étaient enfermer dans une bulle et que tout ce qui était autour d'eux c'était effacer .  
Plus rien n'avais d'importance , juste le vampire dans son dos et son sexe plongeant inlassablement dans le sien . La conduisant inexorablement vers le plus intense des orgasmes.

Son sexe compulsant autour du sien , lui arrachant un grognement sourd , profond , bestial .

Le corps encore engourdi , elle s'alanguit contre lui , lui offrant sa gorge par la même occasion . Elle ne ressentis même pas la douleur et quand Damon chercha a reculer , elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur sa nuque .

OoooOoooO

L'intensité de son orgasme avait beau lui avoir brouillé quelque peu les idées , Damon était pourtant certain d'une chose , une chose importante . Il était definitivement et irremediablement amoureux de Bonnie Bennett . Et peut importer tout le reste il était bien décider a conquérir son cœur . Aprés avoir eu la chance de conquérir son corps .

La retournant lentement face a lui , il se perdit un instant dans l'intensité de son regard . Bouleversé par les nombreuses émotions qu'il y lisait . Luxure bien sur , anxiété également , confiance et une autre qu'il n'osa pas définir de peur de se tromper .

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue , redessina la ligne de sa mâchoire .

- " Damon ! " Bredouilla-t-elle incertaine sur ce quelle devait dire .

Elle mourait d'envie de lui parler , de lui dire tout ce quelle ressentais , toutes les émotions qui avaient brusquement envahi son cœur .

De lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui , bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensais . Quelle l'aimais peut-être , surement , sans doute . Mais elle n'osa pas , elle n'y arrivait pas . Elle rester pétrifiée de peur qu'il ne la rejette .

Elle réalise avec effarement quelle ne supporterais pas , pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre .

À la place elle le regarde , elle attend qu'il parle , qu'il dise quelque chose , n'importe quoi . Mais il se contente de couper l'eau avant de l'enrouler dans une serviette et de l'entrainer vers la chambre .

Elle se laisse faire sans rien dire , elle s'allonge sur son lit éperdu de fatigue . Elle ferme les yeux , s'apprête à s'endormir , mais brusquement ce redresse .

Damon la dévisage surpris , il s'apprêtait à s'allonger a ses cotes mais il n'ose plus faire un geste .

- " Tu as oublias quelque chose ! " Lui fait telle remarquer la voix rauque d'avoir trop crier son désir pour lui .

- " Quoi ? " l'interroge-t-il surpris

- " Tu m'avais également promis du sexe dans la chambre ! " Lui répondit elle en lui souriant , un brin taquine .

Damon ne réalise pas tout de suite ce quelle viens de lui demander . Ce n'est que quand il voit son sourire , franc , sincère , doux qu'il prend conscience de la porter de ses mots .

- " Exact ! " Approuve-t-il en riant avant de lui voler un baiser , et un autre puis encore un autre tout en lui arrachant cette foutu serviette qui lui gâche la vue .

Allongé , totalement nue , il ne perd pas une miette du spectacle quelle lui offre. Il lèche , mordille et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau , laissant une trainée brulante sur son ventre .

Il se perd dans la contemplation de son sexe , en déguste méticuleusement chaque centimètre , grignotant sa petite boule de chaire qui vibre sous sa langue .

Elle crie , supplie , gémis , mais il est intransigeant , ne lui accorde aucun répit jusqu'à qu'un autre orgasme la fauche de pleins fouets . Le troisième en une soirée , un record pour elle . Ce dernier passe ses mains autour de sa taille et la berce tendrement .

En a peines quelques secondes , il sent sa respiration se faire plus calme , plus sereine . Elle vient juste de s'endormir .

OoooOoooO

Le lendemain matin

Elle ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas dans son lit . Ce n'est que quand elle sent la langue de Damon taquiner gentiment le lobe de son oreille que les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire . Machinalement elle ce crispe et il le sens .

- " Tu regrettes ? " Lui demande-t-il incertain

Elle hésite a être honnête , elle a peur , elle ne sais pas ou cette histoire va les menais . Apres tout il s'agit de Damon , il est inconstant , provocateur , il risque de lui briser le cœur . Mais quand elle se remémore la soirée qu'ils ont passée , elle se rend compte qu'il peut être affectueux , délicat , prévenant , attentionné

Elle réalise qu'elle ne c'est jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un . Et que c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin .

Elle se tourne lentement vers lui , mais ce dernier est déja en train de s'habiller , le visage fermer .

Elle le regarde longuement , elle se rend compte qu'elle a étais longue à réfléchir et qu'il doit surement croire qu'elle s'en veut .

Elle se lève lentement , serrant le drap autour d'elle .

- " Damon ..." Murmure-t-elle

- " Non , c'est bon ! J'ai compris , pas la peine de prendre des gants avec moi ... Ce n'est pas la première fois , j'ai l'habitude ..." La coupe t-il en enfilant son tee-shirt sans la regarder .

Il fait celui qui s'en moque , mais elle voit bien qu'il souffre .

- " Et de quoi as-tu l'habitude exactement ? "Demande-t-elle

- " Que mes sentiments ne soient pas partages ! " Lui répondit t-il en réalisant une seconde trop tard qu'il viens de se mettre a nouveau a nu devant une fille qui ne l'aime pas . Pour la troisième fois de sa vie . À se demander si l'on pouvait faire plus pathétique .

- " Tu ... Tu m'aimes ? " Bredouille-t-elle confuse

Elle sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine

- " Qu'est-ce que ça change ? " Rétorque-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ces mots sur Bonnie

- " Tout ! " Murmure-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou

- " Mais ..." Bredouille-t-il sans comprendre

- " Embrasse-moi , idiot ! " Grogne-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Tout ce bouscule dans la tête de Damon . Il ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer , d'ailleurs il lui faudra surement beaucoup de temps pour en être totalement persuader . Mais pour la première fois en 150 ans , il a eu la fille !

Il intensifie le baiser , mêlant sa langue avec la sienne . Il s'apprête à la faire basculer sur le lit , quand du rez-de-chaussée la voix de Caroline lui parviens

- " Mais a qui est cette culotte ? " s'exclame-t-elle

Damon ne peut s'empêcher de rire , de rire vraiment , intensément


End file.
